Dwight Butler
|image = Dwight Butler.png |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Dwight Butler |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Relationships |Row 3 info = Bill Boss (boss) |Row 4 title = Movie(s) |Row 4 info = The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) |Row 5 title = Role |Row 5 info = Villainous Protagonist |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Portrayed by |Row 7 info = Laurence. R Harvey|Row 8 title = Status|Row 8 info = Deceased}} Dwight Butler is a character in The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) who serves as the accountant and deuteragonist of Bill Boss. It was Dwight Butler's idea to create a human centipede using prisoners, though Bill Boss took credit for the idea. Biography Dwight has been working as Bill Boss' accountant at George H.W. Bush State Prison for 10 years, even growing a moustache to look like him as a sign of admiration (though Bill currently has no facial hair in sight). Dwight is responsible for calculating the statistics turned out by the prison, and determines the longevity of both his and Bill's jobs as a result of the depressing statistics. Dwight works at a desk inside Bill's office and witnesses the various acts of sexual abuse experienced by Bill's secretary, Daisy, and follows him around the prison to keep check of the numerous cruel punishments Bill doles out that only add to medical expenses, a fact Dwight likes to remind Bill. Dwight comes up with the solution to all their problems which involves sewing all their prisoners together, mouth-to-anus, and forming a human prison centipede inspired by Tom Six's The Human Centipede film series. Dwight makes Bill watch the first two in order to ease him into the concept before revealing his master plan. However, Bill dismisses the films due to their poor quality and accuses Dwight of showing him them because if he shaves off his moustache, he would look "precisely like that retarded pervert". When Bill's efforts to gain respect from his prisoners fail, Dwight finally reveals his idea to Bill and tells him that he has invited director Tom Six over to Bill's office to ask his permission to incorporate Six's idea to their prison. Bill scorns Dwight for this idea and angrily refuses to speak with a "stupid filmmaker about his poop fetish". Dwight refuses to cancel the meeting with Six and Bill promptly fires him. Dwight rushes out of his office before returning hours later to organize the meeting when Bill (having endured a nightmare where he is raped by his prisoners) becomes more compliant, agreeing to quit his job if Bill doesn't like what he hears. Six arrives and Dwight discusses with Six and Dr. Jones about the medical accuracy of the human centipede concept. Bill is convinced after hearing Dr. Jones' professional option and proudly rejoices the idea. Dwight then presents his own personal alterations to the centipede idea which will allow the prisoners to leave the centipede at the end of their sentence. Bill then wants to tell the prisoners about their fate to spite them despite Dwight's insistence that this won't be a good idea. The prisoners revolt and chase after Bill and Dwight. Bill escapes out a window as the prisoners corner them while Dwight calls special forces to take care of the problem. Dwight later finds Bill after the situation is dealt with and informs him that Daisy was beaten badly by the revolting prisoners, only for Bill to yell at him and command him to fetch him some medical help (despite having survived the revolt unscathed). As the operations start commencing, Dwight shows Bill Daisy's beaten and comatose body and requests that she be transferred to a regular hospital. Bill becomes aroused and proceeds to rape Daisy that very moment against Dwight's pleadings not to, admitting that he loves Daisy in the process. Dwight and Bill act out the meeting between Bill and Governor Hughes at the reveal of the human prison centipede. While Dwight insists on taking credit for his idea, Bill clearly demonstrates that he will credit himself to the Governor. When the Governor does show up, Dwight explains to him the benefits of the human prison centipede before Hughes leaves in disgust. An angered and distraught Bill then blames Dwight and plans on murdering everyone at the prison. Governor Hughes then changes his mind and praises the idea when he returns to the prison. Dwight is overjoyed that his idea will be recognized for its revolutionary genius. Bill asks Dwight to hug him and the two embrace each other, before Bill points his revolver to Dwight's head and shoots him in each other's arms.The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) Trivia *Dwight Butler is played by Laurence R. Harvey, who had played Martin Lomax in The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence). *Dwight Butler has been described by Tom Six as a "smart guy with a whole lot of dialogue" in a press release for Final Sequence.http://www.ew.com/article/2014/03/04/human-centipede-3-tom-six * It is possible, that his surname "Butler" refers to his status compared with that of Bill Boss, meaning that Bill Boss is his chief and he is more an accomplice. Related *Appearances *Character Images References Category:The Human Centipede (Final Sequence) characters Category:Deceased